Unable
by karamelkaz
Summary: Four Years Later, She's dragged back into his life. But to be honest, she never really left; she was always in the bottom of his heart, imprinted in the very back of his mind. Zero Kiryuu Couldn't escape her. He loved her. She loved him. [Zero X Yuuki With Minor Sayori X Hanabusa]
1. Thinking of Her

Hello! Karamel here. So, its been like 4 months... sorry. But as an apology, I'm making an extra story (The one you're reading this second XD). Sorry but all my other fanfics are... CRAP! So they shall be deleted. Errrrr... yeah... Awkward.

So anyway, I have been working on a story recently at school (ARGHHHHHHHHHH!) as we were set this assignment to watch a film (A really rubbish one, so rubbish that I can't even remember what it's called! XD) and write a kind of fanfiction about it. And that reminded me of Fanfictions on here so here I am. This fanfic is gonna be about **VAMPIRE KNIGHT **(Best anime in the history of forever!) and i'm sorry if you don't like it :(

Yes, there will be pairings. And I'm ultra sorry as I hate OCs and you might but... **I NEEDED A FEW! **

This is a Zeki (Zero X Yuuki) right now but I **MIGHT** change that...

**VERY IMPORTANT: **

**1) So right now, Zero has a OC girlfriend.**

**2) Yuuki has... NO. Sorry, next chapter for her. **

**3) The Hunters made an official Hunter thing called "Cross". Young humans (About 16) study there to learn how to become a vampire hunter and older ones (Who have graduated) either learn to upgrade their skills or go out on loads of missions like the old Hunter Association (Which was disbanded XD).**

**4) Zero is some ultra legendary vampire hunter now.**

**5) This takes place about 6 years after Yuuki leaves him after they kiss (IN THE MANGA!)**

**6) This is mostly like the manga not anime.**

Okay... Sorry for keeping you guys waiting.

Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight but if I did... MHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH :P**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

A subtle vibration and buzz went off. The sliver haired male's eyes opened as he took a glance at the text message from his new _'girlfriend'._

**6:09am 23/04/17**

**To: Zero**

**From: Raymeika**

**Heya Zero! I was just wondering what time u wanted 2 meet up so yeh, what time?**

**Love you lots,**

**Raya**

**xxx**

That was my wake up call. It was the thing that made me realise; I had moved on. Yes, I was still madly in love with her... with _Yuuki _**But **I had moved on. Raya was... my new love, my new sun, my new life and my new thirst.

He knew that the last part was a total lie. He had no thirst for her. For Raymeika **[A/N: Pronounced like this: Ray-meh-ka XD]** Misatori **[A/N: Miss-a-Tore-Re]**. Yes, Raya did make him a little more satisfied but _She_ was still in his head. Yuuki Kuran. She was always there. Imprinted in the very back of his mind. Someone who he could never forget, someone he loved, someone he lusted to be with, someone he _craved_. He remembered. Her sweet smile that showed him the daylight in his world of darkness, her soft skin that he could forever touch **[A/N: Sounds wrong... LOL XD]**, her perfect figure that seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, her chocolate brown eyes that he would lose himself in and her blood. Something so pure, so... perfect. He had never wanted something as much as this.

He was happier though. She was finally free to be with _Him. _The man that took her away from Zero_. _Kaname Kuran.

Dammit. He was going to be late. Again. **[A/N: What's new Zero? Hehe XD Okay... I'm going to STOP interrupting now... XD]**

* * *

**Raymeika's (Aka Raya's) POV:**

I stuffed some more food into my mouth and began to write. Someday, I was going to be a big star!

"Life is great," I began to read aloud from her work, "I have everything I want . But to make it even bater-change that to better," I corrected myself. "Errrr... where was I? Oh yeah, here: Better, my family was going to arrange an engagement with the love of my life, Zero Kiryuu." I smiled at this, " Oh wait a second, I almost forgot, my name is Raymeika Misatori. Someday, this book is going to become worldwide with my journalling skills!" I carried on reading and writing.

I carried on writing even more as I suddenly realised... I was nothing. My blood was as delicious as paper. I'm bland and simple. Yes, my hunting skills were decent but I was nothing in the shadows of him, of Zero. Yeah, sure, I was probably one of the better hunters but most of the time, I just get in the way. Nothing ever happens to me. Zero told me it was a good thing and that nothing would ever came after me. I wanted to join in the action though. I craved it like those stupid monsters craved blood. Talking of craving, I thought that the other day, I saw Zero's eyes spark read. I know it's impossible though. How can the best hunter of them all be a vampire? It didn't make sense and I think that it's lucky that he wasn't one of them. One of those beasts in human form.

I took a quick glance glance at the clock. Damn, I'll be late for class... Oh god. I almost forgot. I have that thing to do before... If i'm late, I may lose my place at "Cross". And with that, I left the flat and hurried along to _that place_.

* * *

**Zero's POV:**

I hadn't bothered to text back. I knew there was no point. The two of us would just bump into each other anyway. We always did and wasn't she in stupid VH with me today? Anyway, I was going to be late and I didn't really care about Raya when it came to stuff like that. All I know is that I didn't really love her.

It just pissed me off. Why did I, Zero Kiryuu, greatest hunter of all time, have to go to a stupid school were I was supposedly taught to hunt. There was nothing that this place could teach me with these stupid lessons and these even stupider teachers. At least Raya was in my class today. Well, at least I think. She would make things alot more bearable and maybe, just maybe, Raya would draw my thoughts away from Yuuki. No, nobody could do that.

My footsteps echoed through the corridor as I approached the door of the Vampire History (aka VH) classroom. I flung the door open and entered. No sign of Raya.

"Nice of you to join us, Kiryuu. Now, tell me, do you think that just because you are some supposed legend among us hunters that that gives you the right to do whatever the hell you want?! DO YOU?!" Arghhhh, such a drag. I hate these stupid teachers and their guts. What's his name again? Ohmasika-sensei right? He's lucky, if I were allowed _bloody rose_ on campus, he'd be dead.

I couldn't be bothered with this right now so all that came out of my mouth was "Shut up.", I then moved to my seat and sat down.

"Arghhhhhhhhh, stupid fricking students like damn Zero Kiryuu!" Freako-sensei muttered under his breath but of course, I was cursed so I heard everything that came out of what everyone in this room called a teacher. What an excuse for one, eh.

"Moving on, today we will be looking at the history of purebloods and the destruction that they have caused our own race," The class cheered, except for me that is. I dreaded this subject. A subject were we study mostly _her_ and her family. The Kurans. The most legendary pureblood family.

His voice continued, "First we wi-"

The door opened gently and from it, there appeared perfectly even blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a kind smile. This made even me smile back at her loving face. Kind of... no one could make me smile anymore. Maybe smirk but that would be as far as they would get.

"Sorry i'm late sensei! I had some... stuff to take care of..." She smiled at that pathetic excuse for a teacher and then came and took a seat next to me.

"It's fine, Raymeika," He smiled back at her, "Now, as I was saying, we will first need to list some of the main pureblood families. I shall start, I'll chose the Kurans for us to research on today and at the end, we will be making a list of other families aswell. So yes, the Kurans..." Those two syllables echoed through my mind over and over again.

Pain. It was all I felt and then suddenly, thirst.

"Does anyone know of anyone in the Kuran Family?" Ohmasika asked. He said that name so innocently.

* * *

**Raya's POV:**

"Does anyone know of anyone in the Kuran Family?" Ohmasika-sensei asked me and the rest of the class.

My hand shot up. I think I knew the answer to this.

"Yes, Raymeika?" I hated it when people called me that. Raymeika. Yeah, sure, it was a pretty name but it wasn't for me. Raya was fine though.

I thought hard. "Ummmm... I think... Kanahe and Juriki... Rituo and Mikura... Oh yeah, and a girl... you know, Kanahe's sist-"

"Yes, I know her, but those names are wrong. Rido, Jurri and Haruka were siblings. Haruka and Jurri had a son named Kaname and then, soon after, they had a little girl. Does anyone know her name?" He asked. No, I didn't and I was surprised to what happened next.

"Yuuki." The words came out of Zero's mouth and I swear I saw his eyes glow red. I thought I also saw a single tear. No, Zero wouldn't cry. Zero stood up and walked to the door but just as he was about to leave, Ohmasika-sensei grabbed him by the arm.

"Let go of me unless you want to die!" He hissed. I had never seen such an angry side of Zero before. Sure, he had been a little cold but never angry or cruel. He had never once mentioned hurting or killing someone. He would only actually afflict pain on anything if he thought it was right **AND** he was allowed to or was asked by the school as one of the elites.

Zero left leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence.

"Zero is a... Zero is... Zero... is... ZERO KIRYUU IS A VAMPIRE!" Shocked formed on not only mine but every other students face. Our sensei had gone completely mad, "His eyes... they turned red," This suddenly made me believe the mad and crazy sensei. I, too, had seen his eyes glow red a while back but I just thought that that was a trick of the light.

So, Zero was a vampire. A beast in human form. He had lied to me. And that person had told me the truth.

* * *

What do ya think? You like? Next chapter will be on Yuuki's life not Zero's but they might link if they have to but the start WILL be on Yuuki. Thank you guys for reading and i'm sorry if this is crap XD

Sorry though, I had to make this chapter quick and snappy. You should have another chapter next Saturday. Btw, Raya is a show-off in this. She doesn't act like it to other's but she kind of is one but isn't at the same time XD

Stay awesome and:

I'll show you in a sweet Dream next week!

Get it? I'll show you in a sweet dream next night? You know? Yeah, okay... BYE! Luv ya all XD


	2. Mention Of A Meeting

Hey Guys, Karamel here! Sorry that it's been about 1 and a half months but I have written the rest of the story but shall only be uploading once every weekend a single chapter so here is Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do own Vampire Knight! Kidding, I don't but if I did, would you finally love me? Haha XD Kidding :)

Real Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Vampire Knight but if I Did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd be writing more of the manga XD**

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

"Dear Mr. And Mrs. Kuran, you have been invited to the Vampire gala of Mrs. S Hio. We hope to see you there! And blah, blah, blah..." My eyes scanned the paper over and over again. Firstly, Mrs? SInce when was I married? Has Kaname said that we were? And Secondly, S Hio? Wasn't that Shizuka Hio? But she's dead; Kaname killed her so how could it be her? God, this is so confusing but anyway, as if Kaname would even let me go. Looks like I'm never going to find out if it really is her but if it was her, wouldn''t she have invited Zero. Yes, Zero...

His name brought pain to my heart. No, That was a lie. I had become emotionless since then, I made sure of that. I had no feelings of love anymore, it was all only about me, No one else. Just me. Being with someone else made me human, it made me gentle and loving. It made me feel pain and sadness. I had vowed 2 years ago that I would sever those sorts of bonds from anyone and everyone. Afterall, I was Yuuki Kuran. I had become evil, cruel and emotionless.

"Emotionless, huh? Yes, You're so emotionless that you cry." What? That stupid voice, why did it always have to be right?! I felt my cheeks just to make sure. Yes, I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face for the first time in 4 years; for the first time since I left Cross academy. Maybe I wasn't so emotionless afterall, Maybe, Just Maybe, I was still human. My human years had been my happiest. They had been the only joy in my life but then, all of this Kuran stuff took place and I became a Vampire and joined Kaname. Now though, Me and Kaname are just siblings. Not lovers, just siblings.

"YUUKI!" A shout echoed through my ears as the large wooden doors of the Kuran manison opened. Hanabusa Aido was yet in another one of his moods and this time, it was infact my fault. I should probably play innocent or in this case, safe.

"Umm... Yes?" I asked trying to act as innocent as possible but, of course, he saw right through it. Of course he would, He's Hanabusa Aido. God, I really can be stupid sometimes, Gee Yuuki, stop thinking he's Zero. Now, Stop thinking about Zero!

"You got your invitation then?"

"Obviously, what do you thinks in my hands then? Fishsticks? A Cat? Human Blood? No, my invitation." God, for someone so smart, he can be so stupid.

"That's enough of your sarcasm! You need to be more calm, ladylike and serious. Kaname's wishes," Arghhh, Kaname should just go and die in a whole, I mean, if he wants to make me so happy then that would be a shortcut, "And anyway, he told me to tell you that the gala is in two weeks and that you and I and some others are going to be staying in a mansion for a few weeks until the gala takes place as the mansion is quite close to the Vampire Hunting Academy, Cross which shall be the place the gala will be held." I felt my eyes glow ruby as he finished his sentence. Looks like they remade Cross academy but for Hunters not Vampires. What a turn in advents.

* * *

**Zero's POV **

"I know... about the... Vampireness... Why didn't you tell me?! Zero, I'm in love with you!" Just shut up Raymeika. You don't even know what real love is.

"Well, I don't love you." The words came out so easily. It was not like the time I pushed Yuuki away. No, it was a completely different story. I loved Yuuki but with Raya, I just found her annoying.

"That's enough you two!" Came the voice of Kaien. I hadn't realised he had been in the room. So much had changed about Kaien. Mostly the fact that he had made sure that no one knew that I had once been his son. He wasn't even called "Headmaster" or "Chairman" anymore. He was only ever serious and calm. If I had to be completely honest, I kind of miss the old man who repeatedly would beg for me to call him "Daddy" or "Father". He had grown cold; I guess Yuuki had been his light aswell. It's amazing what an important person she had been in so many of peoples lives.

"I have come to discuss an upcoming ball, it is to unite Vampires And Hunters and it's going to be held here. I am told that it shall be hosted by an S. Hio... Zero, I'm not sure if it's _her._..." My eyes widened; Firstly, an S. Hio? Shizuka? No, it couldn't be... Kaname Killed her but she was a Pureblood so I guess there is a possibility. Yet, why would Kaien allow her, if it is her, to host some major get-together for those blood-sucking abominations? I thought he gave up on having peace with them... Huh, looks like my life is going back into _that_ direction. What if this causes me to go thirsty for blood? No, I can't. I'm beyond that. I am _NOT_ a Vampire.

"Who is S. Hio?" Raymeika sounded suddenly worried now. How pathetic. But really, what gives her the right to know?

"Who Knows... Well, I will but not until the end of Wednesday night, two weeks from now... Ah, that's right, the gala shall be in exactly two weeks," So... The Blood-feast was in TWO WEEKS TIME?! On the 23rd of July, huh? That day, it would of been exactly 9 years since me and Yuuki first met. 9 years since the light entered my dark world and 4 since it was ripped away. I had planned on spending it alone but I needed to find out if S. Hio was Shizuka or not.

"Zero, Many different Vampires are going to be there... Maybe even _Her,_" "Her" meaning Yuuki probably. Damn you, Kaien! I was keeping the thoughts of her to a minimum! I could just imagination those Honey-brown eyes and that smiling face. I wonder how much she has changed... I really wonder.

"Her? Who's her?" Arghhhhhh! Raya, you should just learn to stay out of things.

"None of your god damn business!" I snapped.

"ZERO! Don't worry Raya, She's... Just... No one special," HA! What the hell, NO ONE SPECIAL! I actually laughed at this. How could Kaien call Yuuki no one special?! God, age really had gotten to his head. Wait, I thought I was trying to forget about her! God dammit, Zero Kiryuu! Pull yourself together!

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

I wondered why we still hadn't got in the limo that was following us. Walking had never been my thing and I usually did walk most places but this... this was just weird. Maybe it was because we were still too close to the Kuran Mansion or maybe, Hanabusa had just become cruel. But finally, the slow strolls and even slower cruising had come to a halt.

Hanabusa gave me a look as if to say "get in the car", and as the door of the long black vehicle opened, I was forced into it. The door slammed shut. I suddenly realised that I wasn't alone. Both Akatsuki and Takuma were beside me. Akatsuki covered my mouth. I was confused for a second but then, suddenly, Cries, screams and laughs echoed through my head. Something was going on and knew what it was.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

Kaien had made me and Raya accompany him to "This special place".

I examined the blood on the snow covered floor. My eyes moved from the snow to a blonde figure that was not Raymeika. It was Hanabusa Aido. In his arms was the decaying body of Ruka, No, I knew better. It was not Ruka. It didn't smell like her. It was someone else pretending to be her. My attention was suddenly caught by something even more vile. In front of me, standing tall and bold, was Kaname Kuran and his beaming Red eyes.

Hanabusa held "Ruka" carefully with a gentle smile on his face. "You should Of known better, Sara." His voice stayed gentle yet I could tell he had much respect for "Ruka" Or Sara, "We will hunt you down, Sara Shirabuki! What you made this girl to is low!" looks like "Ruka" wasn't this Sara girl. I wonder who the real Sara is. Wait, what the hell are Kaname or Adio doing here?!

"Put the girl down and spread out!" Raya demanded, taking her weapon. Did she know who she was even talking to?! Kaname could kill her weak self in an instant. Stupid Brat. Maybe her "Weapon" could help her.

"What are you doing with Artemis? That belongs to my sister!" Kaname's eyes glowed even brighter now. She really was pissing him off.

"Your sister? No, Kaien gave this to me as his adopted daughter!" Her story was a little like Yuuki's but completely different at the same time. Weird, huh?

"That's enough! Kaname, I had to make choices; I couldn't live with the pain and I thought Raymeika here could fill it! Raya, Artemis originally belongs to Kaname's sister, Yuuki Kuran. If she wielded that still, the power coming from it would be imaginable. It may even match Zero's," Kaien finally spoke. I would have never imagined that they would be having this sort of argument.

"Ah, yes. Yuuki... Hanabusa, where is Yuuki? Is she there yet or is she at the second place?" Huh? That's right, Yuuki had lived with them all these years.

"Errrrr... She's at the fourth place... Please forgive me, my lord! She was being difficult and... She wouldn't speed up when I told her to and she would make me stop and wait for her to take a rest every two minutes or so!" The Fourth Place? I wonder how close that it to here... What if I saw here again after all this time. All my questions about her could be answered.

"Kaname," It was Takuma. Where the hell had he come from? "Sara... is... on her trail, she knows about _the place_," his face smiled as it usually did. No change here.

"I see. Kaien, may we stay with you for a while? You see, Sara Shirabuki is out to kill every female vampire that surpasses any skill or beauty that she has. Meaning, she is out to kill Yuuki." WHAT?! How could someone be out to hurt Yuuki?! She is too pure and perfect. But wait, Kaname had asked if they could stay Kaien. Kaien lives at Cross like Raya and me. This meaning that Yuuki would have to live at Cross. Meaning that We could go back to the way things used to be. What Am I saying?! It can never go back to the way it used to be. Too much as changed. But what if- No, Remember Zero, You vowed to kill her. Stop thinking about the "What ifs", She means nothing. She means nothing. She means nothing. She means nothing. No, I just couldn't get that into my thick skull, could I? God, My life is going to turn into an even more hellish hell than it already is.

* * *

And there it is! Chapter 2 of Unable! Yay! Sorry if it was a little short but I had to write, then change, then write, then change and finally produce this! Sorry if you don't like it but I have already basically planned out the rest of the story... ish. I'll probably change it. Do you wanna mini spoiler? Tough, you're not getting one! Hehe XD Me EVIL... EVIL! Mhahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!

I am really sorry about the gap but I had like a million tests that can change the course of my life so it was like "REVISION!" all the time and Blah, blah, blah. God, I wish I could just go back to my primary years... IT WAS SOOOOOOOO MUCH EASIER THEN! Anyhow, It's time I say good-bye so...

Stay awesome and:

I'll show you in a sweet Dream next week!

Get it? I'll show you in a sweet dream next night? You know? Yeah, okay... BYE! Luv ya all XD


	3. Expected Yet Not

HELLO! Been a while? No, not really…. Only two weeks. Yeah… about that... I'm so sorry for yet another late update! Please, don't kill me!

I just want to say a huge thank you to Monochromatic Rainbows for being my first reviewer ever! I really should have done this last chapter but thanks soooooooooooooo much! Also a huge thank you to everyone else who has reviewed and read "Unable"! You guys are the best EVER! XD

Anyhow, let's continue….

Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight but if I did….. Mahahahhahahahaahah! XD**

* * *

**Kaien's POV**

What? What is Kaname thinking?! He can't just suddenly bring him and all this other VAMPIRE friends to a VAMPIRE HUNTING SCHOOL. Yuuki would be killed, yet according to him, she would be killed anyway. Maybe it wouldn't hurt...

"Okay… I'll do it. You can stay at Cross VH academy but be warned, the VH stands for Vampire Hunting. You're a hundred percent Vampire." The truth slipped out of my mouth. I wasn't thinking properly but I guess the thought of seeing Yuuki again made me happy.

Kaname smiled.

A smile? Really? It's hardly like Kaname but I guess a lot of things change when you have been living with your sister that can finally be your sister. I remember the pain that he had gone through just so she could be human. I'm sure he went through even more pain by giving Yuuki her cravings back. A lust for blood can really turn someone into a monster after all. I almost feel sorry for him but it is his own fault and, like Zero, I don't think I can ever forgive him for taking Yuuki away. After all, I felt like she was my real child.

Yuuki, it would do us all some good to see you again. I think that, finally, my darkness is going to end once again. You have always had that ability. Since the first day I ever laid eyes on you, on eyes so similar to your mother's, I felt as if we really had a strong bond. Seeing you will really melt the ice and let the summer shine over once again.

"Hanabusa, tell Akatsuki that the plan worked and that we shall meet him there," Kaname ordered the blonde that I remembered as Hanabusa Aido, A true genius among the Vampire race.

"Yes, Lord Kaname." And the blonde in my sight suddenly disappeared.

I glanced back at Raya and Zero. I found their facial expressions rather amusing. Zero was looking hurt, confused, angry and happy at the same time while Raya was just looking plainly confused. Ah yes, I wonder how Raymeika will react with Yuuki. I mean, after all, Raya loves Zero and Zero loves Yuuki. This will be far too amusing.

"Shall we get going then? I hope that the students of Cross won't be too uncomfortable with our arrival," I nodded at Kaname. I too wished that they would accept The Kurans and their followers. I also hoped that Yuuki could join the hunters and attend school there. After all, she did have a strong power when it came to using Vampire Hunting weapons. I wonder how much has changed.

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

What is going on?! Hanabusa just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started whispering to Akatuski and even with my Pureblood hearing, I still couldn't catch a word of what they were saying. And To making even for suspicious, they start driving to an area filled with happiness and laughter. Filled with humans and hunters! I wasn't even allowed to go into an almost deserted town but they would let me go into a place even busier than Cross Academy. Errr….. I mean the old one. Too much has changed for me to wrap my head around it. It's been about four years! FOUR YEARS and I STILL can't get these changes into my head. Guess I am still a naïve little human. No, my power surpasses anything natural. My power even surpasses Kaname's. Yes, that much has changed over the years. I am no longer that weak little girl I was before. I am no longer Yuuki Cross, the pathetic Human child. I am Yuuki Kuran, The Pureblood Vampire.

I am no longer Kaname's slave or lover. I am my own solo person. I will continue the rest of my eternal life that way. None will get in the way of my fate. The fate I decided, on my own.

The car came to a sudden halt. The door opened and my brother's face appeared. No, I was wrong. Many other faces appeared. His, Kaien's, Yori's, Ruka's, Zero's, Yagari's and many, many other unfamiliar faces. Was I in a dream? A strange and demented dream? That would make sense. As soon as I received that invitation, I had a slight hunch that this was all some cruel nightmare. This was really getting on my nerves. It was time I had a little bit of a hissy fit. My eyes glowed red, I could feel it. If this dream was to carry on, I would end up destroying the hou- My vision turned black as my body gave in to the pain.

My eyes gently opened. Everything was blurred; Kaname's power had done this to me. How dare he?! HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO HIS OWN SISTER?!

"Yuuki, have you finally calmed down?" It was Kaname's sharp tone. It was probably best if I played innocent once again.

"What?" I answered his question with another question. This was sure to piss him off. The familiar faces of before and a few others became viewable. I was still trapped in a dream? How annoying.

"You are a troublesome little brat," A man with Ruka's hair colour teased. How dare he call me a brat?!

"Watch your tongue. She bites… Or kills to be more truthful." Kaname smirked. Arghhh, I could never understand men. They always referred to me as a monster or a weak little school girl but I guess Kaname was MUCH closer. A monster was acceptable. I didn't really care either way though. What? How… How could I…. Zero. He was in this very room and I even realised it before but I didn't pay any attention to his presence. My smug little attitude faded. His face was filled with shock. Guess he hadn't expected me to of changed this much. Haha, I guess I really had become the monster he had wished to save me from. I'm sorry Zero, I truly am.

"Let's all leave the little… errrrrrrrr…. Monster alone shall we?" The man from before spoke again then they all, one by one, began to leave until finally, me and Zero were left alone.

"What's happened to you? You've become….. Something you're not," His eyes showed nothing. I Guess the key to the soul could be hidden at times.

"I'm sorry….. Zero." My voice muttered gently yet I wasn't sure if he had heard or not as he had, by this time, stepped out of the room I had woken to.

* * *

**Zero's Pov**

Yuuki….. No, that thing is no longer Yuuki. That is a monster. I was confused though, why had she apologised? She had become so much more beautiful and confident but It wasn't her. She was now a monster. No, I meant _it was a monster_. There was no she nor a now anymore. It had happened before my very eyes years ago. Why was I so surprised? I had expected all of this, I knew I was all along so _WHY_? Why was it such a god damn shock to me?! My temptation to kill that pureblood grew. Maybe it was best for all of us if I ended her… If I ended it.

I made my room to my dorm room. I saw the _Bloody Rose_ and my temptation grew even more. Dammit, I can't take this anymore. I grabbed the _Bloody Rose_ and returned to the place where she lay. Yuuki, Forgive me. With hardly any strength I busted the door open and made my way in. On top of the small bed was the Beautiful figure Of Yuuki Kuran. A sleeping form that was just so… Heavenly.

My hands struggled to raise the _Bloody Rose_ to her. My eyes closed as I fired it. BANG. The echo of my bullet rang in my ears as tears fell from my face.

"Yuuki…..."

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter but I just had this feeling that this was a pretty good place to end it. The chapter or Yuuki's life? Mhahahahahahahahahah XD

Thank you all so much for the support! You guys have been AMAZING! Anyway, don't want to keep you all held up so...

Stay awesome and:

I'll show you in a sweet Dream next week!

Get it? I'll show you in a sweet dream next night? You know? Yeah, okay... BYE! Luv ya all XD


	4. Yuuki Kuran Turned Soft

Heya my fellows!

This chapter is going out earlier for a few reasons:

1) I was bored so I started writing earlier then I usually do

2) I read some reviews and a coupled of you guys PMed me and they were all like "OMG, SHE'S DEAD!" and blah, blah, blah so I thought I would answer that statement XD

**3) I am gonna start and write a "Fairy Tail" Fanfic. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE Fairy Tail and was just suddenly like "OMG, I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED to write a fanfic on it and so there you go!**

Let's all focus on that last one. What do you guys think? If you haven't read/watched Fairy Tail, please go and check it out cuz it is AWESOME! I also want you guys to read that fanfic (When it comes out). It should be out in a couple of weeks around the 10thish of July XD

Anyway, I don't wanna keep you guys waiting much longer So...

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vampire Knight but If I did... Mhahahahahahhahahahahahah XD**

* * *

**Zero's POV**

"Yuuki…..."

"Zero….? Why… why would you….. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Tears rushed out of her beautiful face. My vision was fading; it was only fitting that I died in her arms. After all, I couldn't touch a hair on her head so I thought it would have been better if I took the pain instead.

"ZERO!" I started to fade into the darkness and I knew I was never to return. I couldn't handle the pain. I needed her, the real her. I couldn't bring myself to hurt Yuuki and so, I shot myself hoping that it would end the misery in both hers and my life.

She kept on calling me. I wanted it to end, I wanted my life to come to a halt yet it wouldn't. It kept dragging on, endlessly. There was no stop to it. Maybe it did end; maybe I'm just dragging it on myself just because I craved for her so much. No, I was still alive. And so was she.

"ZERO!" my closed eyes opened. I felt my wounds heal as a glow descending from her hands. Tears, so many tears, streamed down her face. I have to push her away. I have to tell her that the bullet missed and that I meant to kill her. I have to make her hate me. It was the only way I could end it without having either of us die. I had to end all the feelings we may have had for each other.

"Zero? Are you okay…...? Are you…... alive?" Yuuki's voice cleared a little. It was as shaky as before and her tears seemed to be drying up and stopping. I pushed her arms away causing myself to tumble onto the stone-cold floor. My eyes glared at her showing much hate. Not hate to her but to the thing she was: A Vampire. No, a Kuran. She was the worst of them all. The very thing Yuuki called family was something that I despised more than anything, Kaname Kuran.

She edged closer as if she was about to attempt to help me up but no, I couldn't have that.

"No. Don't you dare touch me." The stone-cold words left my mouth as I focused on the hate that my eyes would show. I was very good at that sort of thing. But still, how could I have said something like that?! No, I knew I had to. With that, I got up and left.

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

"No. Don't you dare touch me." His words echoed through my head. My tear stains disappeared as I remembered my crying. Not once in four years but twice in a day. How strange. Maybe it was best if I got some sleep. My eyes closed and the next thing I knew, light dawned upon my face.

"Morning," A voice came from my chest as I my hands lay rested on his head with his brown locks between my fingers.

"Kaname-oniisama, what are you doing here?" I asked not giving much care. I realised my voice was much more gentle after last night. That's right! Zero tried to kill himself with bloody Rose! I was still so shocked that I couldn't help but replay the entire scene in my head.

"Kaien has requested us down for breakfast. Then, you are to start class here and 'Develop your skills' with the other Human students. Kaien doesn't know your power so prepare to give him a big surprise, my sweet dear little sister." Kaname smiled. He got off me and went to sit on a chair in the room that I was staying in.

Using my pureblood power, I changed with a click of my fingers [**A/N God, haven't done one of these since the first chapter! Anyhow, if you know Erza from Fairy Tail, that's how Yuuki got changed. It's similar to Erza's amour equip magic XD**] and moved closer to Kaname. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Kaname was always good for comfort. I needed to be my own powerful self today.

"Let's go," I said and with that, we headed out of the room, through a long corridor, down endless stairs and finally, into a large living room with many wooden doors leading off of it. Kaname grabbed my hand and opened one of the seven doors. Many faced stared at us as we walked into the room. It was large wooden kitchen with many familiar faces.

"Yuuki, Kaname-kun, Please take a seat." Kaien's voice had harshened up over the years but he still seemed his kind and gentle loving self.

My brother pulled out a chair and signed for me to sit down. I smiled and took a seat. Kaname joined the table seconds after. It was a quiet atmosphere- everyone seemed either too shocked, confused or furious to speak. I felt a small chuckle escape my lungs and mouth. Many pairs of eyes glared at me.

"Forgive me, it is just that I am not used to such a warm atmosphere and this is all rather shocking." I say trying to make my voice sound posh and superior. It was true though. Though it may have been quiet, it was still much more of a family effort then I would receive at the Kuran Manison. That reminded me, what happened to Sara? I remember very well feeing her approach me and Akastuki. I thought she had planned to kill me that very day.

"Yuuki, you have matured so much that it's just so ridiculous!" Kaien gently smiled. Yeah, same Kaien.

"Matured isn't the right word. Try monster-fied," Zero snapped as he got up and left the table giving Kaname a dark look. Haha, Zero hadn't changed that much. He stilled hated Kaname as much as ever. In fact, it seemed that he hated him even more now.

A blonde haired girl stood up, "Excuse, I have got to go and find Zero-kun." She ran out of the kitchen screaming his name. Who was she?

"Yuuki, may you please come with me for a second or two?" Kaien asked as he stood up. I smiled and nodded. He led me out to a strange passage. I followed him and after about one hour or so, we found ourselves outside one of the many rooms we had passed.

"These is Sector K of our school premises and this," he said gesturing the painted black door, "is your classroom. Hanabusa-kun, Ruka-chan and Akasuki-kun shall be attending this class with you. For your next classes, ask Hanabusa. He was mad aware of everything and shall be your personal guide and friend." He smiled at the end. Friend? Hanbusa? Huh, I guess so.

Kaien opened the door and led me in.

"Sorry to interrupt your class but you have another new stude-" Kaien started to speak but was shocked after only opening his eyes at the last minute, "What is going on here?!" What was going on? It looked like the Humans weren't too happy with our arrival.

"CLASS, SHUT UP!" the voices were silenced, "Wow, for once, those stupid vampires even shut up!" He turned to Kaien and me, took his hand out for me to shake and began to talk once again. "My name is Oytakei-Sensei, who are you?" he smiled kindly, keeping his hand hanging in the hair still facing me. I slapped it away. [**A/N: Oytakei pronounced Oi-ta-Kay**]

"Kuran. Yuuki Kuran." I smirked. Shocked filled the old man's face. Boy, it was such a humorous sight. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud .

"Yuuki Kuran as in Kaname's sister?" He asked still looking shocked. I heard whispers echo around the classroom. I nodded.

"Errrrrrrr… Sit next to…."

"Me," Hanabusa smiled as he put his hand up, "I shall not let you put my little Yuuki-Sama through the misery of humans." His little Yuuki-Sama, huh? Hanabusa, you are really pushing the boundaries. I smiled and walk to the seat next to his. Class began as the teacher started talking nonsense about Hunters and their history.

Every so often, I swore I heard someone calling my name. It was a voice that was very similar. Class soon ended and as I stood up, I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist. I turned to see a girl with long Blonde hair with magenta strips and brown eyes.

"Yori? Yori-chan?" The girl only smiled as tears stumbled down her face.

* * *

Sooooooo... What do ya think? You like? Btw, this is a Zeki [**Zero X Yuuki**] fanfic so would I kill Yuuki off? See... I HAVE WORDS OF WISDOM! Haha, jks XD

Anyhow, shorter chapter again so Imma sowwie XD And this chapter has been mostly **Yuuki POV** because I needed that so yeah... Gonna go now so:

Stay awesome and:

I'll show you in a sweet Dream next week!

Get it? I'll show you in a sweet dream next night? You know? Yeah, okay... BYE! Luv ya all XD


	5. Yori's Memories

Hey guys XD So sorry, I just keep updating late! My internet bugged out for a while so I had no way to upload anything. I really am sorry XD

Anyway, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I** do not own Vampire Knight but if I did….. Mhahahahahhahah XD**

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

I felt my eyes widen in shock. Her arms wrapped around my waist, her tears wetting my clothes and her soft sobs. She… she was so human. Something I could no longer be. She had stayed the same, she had stayed as true to Yori as she could be. She was still my Human Best friend. Nothing had changed there.

"Yuuki, what are you doing here?" She asked finally letting me go. I shivered as her warmth left me; I suddenly remembered the heat of a human. A smile crossed my face ever so slightly. Human….. Human…. Human Blood….. Blood…. Drink…. Delicious…. NO! Stop. You're not going to suck anyone here so stop it.

"It's complicated." I said keeping my tone cold.

"Too complicated to talk about? Come on, we have a thirty minute break before class. Come on!" Yori grabbed my hand and started to lead me to a little field. She signalled for me to sit beside her as I realised she was sitting. Woah, she got faster, much faster.

I sat.

Those two words sounded strange in my head. Yes, I had sat many times before but I would always have someone to pull out a chair or lay on the ground for me to sit on. With me, the ground was cruel. I hated it. It reminded me too much of my past and so, I stayed away from it. The only time I allowed it to come in contact with me was when I was walking. I would push the hate to the very back of my mind and try to become normal again. I mean, as normal as a vampire could get.

"You've changed," Yori began gazing out at the sight beyond us. Rows and rows of hills and beautiful stars painted into the new morning sky. Stars…. In the morning? "Yuuki, why don't you respond to me anymore?" She said as sadness filled her eyes. I studied her a little better than I had before.

Her newly blondey shaded hair fell to her hips and magenta strands were dangling from the side of her face. Her honey brown eyes had matured as if she had finally caught a sense of reality. Pale skin accompanied the rest of her facial features while her heads shape itself had changed a bit aswell. It had gotten the slightest bit longer and a little steeper. It wasn't as round and creepy as it was once before. Yori's lavender sent had strengthened or maybe that was just me having been able to use my Pureblood powers better but still, I had never realised the sweetness was this good. Cross' uniform was almost the same as old one I had once possessed yet the colour schemes had changed a little depending on your rank and age. Yori had the old black one. My mind suddenly remembered the meaning of each uniform shirt colour:

* * *

**Dark Blue** – First Year

**Light Blue** – Skilled First Year

**Yellow** – Second/Third Year

**Orange** – Skilled Second/Third Year

**Magenta** – Fourth/Fifth Year

**Light Pink** – Skilled Fourth/Fifth Year

**Dark Purple** – Sixth Year

**Violet** – Seventh Year/Skilled Sixth Year

**Grey** – Skilled Seventh/Eighth Year

**Black** – Skilled Eighth Year

**Red** – 8+ Years

**White** – Highly Skilled/Teachers

* * *

I was wearing a completely white uniform, just like the old Night Class.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to all of this again," I smiled as gently as I could which must have been very gentle indeed as she hugged me tight and whispered "You've always had the most beautiful smile," into my ears. I hugged back this time. Yuuki Kuran. Nah, I think I'm turning back into Yuuki Cross again.

"Yori-Chan an-"a blonde haired girl ran towards us. She stopped mid-sentence and glared at me, wide eyed. I only smirked, it soon disappeared though…..

* * *

**Zero's POV (Minutes Before)**

"Raya, wait!" I called out, wasting my breath of course. Stupid girl. Just SLOW down. Her body came to a halt as she turned round, a smile plastered on her face, "I want to see Yori-Chan though," she made her eyes water and spoke in the voice of a cute little girl.

"Arghhhhhh, fine." I groaned.

We followed the path through the great steep hills, we turned at the end of a small forest and walked through yet another pathway. We finally arrived at an open field. In the distance, Two figures were hugging, both with a tall and beautiful silhouette.

"Yori-Chan an-"Raya walked forward stopping when she saw the other figure. Yori and the other girl, who I had still not manage to identify, turned round. Raymeika's eyes widened. What had she seen? No, it was more like: Who had she seen? Suddenly it hit me like a sharp bullet. Yuuki.

"Raya, Zero!" Yori's smiling face laughed at Raya's reaction…. And probably mine. "I see you've seen our guest," she teased emphasising the word 'guest', still giggling.

Our eyes met.

Yuuki turned her head away, her eyes now looking in the distance. I swore I saw a slight curve in her lips disappear. Had she been smiling? Was she still a little human?! No, stop getting your hopes up, Zero!

She smiled…. Once again?

"I'm sorry Yori-chan, I must see Kaname before my next class. Bye," I cringed at the name 'Kaname'. Yuuki waved to her and then, gave me a quick glace before suddenly disappearing. Vampire Powers.

I was a little shocked though… Yuuki….. Yes, she always seemed human but now, she seemed more like an angel than anything. NO! Angels are good, perfect things. Yuuki… Yuuki is a pureblood. Yuuki is the truest vampire out there so stop it, Zero! I guess no matter how many times I mentally scream at myself, it will just pass through one ear and come out the other. I would just not accept the message! God, this was getting so annoying!

I suppose that if you see the girl who once stole your entire heart, who became your light, who was once the reason you didn't give up life, you would keep some attachment. Some? God, Zero, you know for a fact you have felt the same way since she first grabbed your hand and told you to 'stop'. Dammit, I'm sorry Yuuki, Ichiru, Mother, father, I may have to keep punishing myself for just a little longer. Please forgive me.

* * *

**Yori's POV**

Zero-kun looked so deep in thought that it was almost funny. I guess Yuuki-chan did have a huge impact on his life, after all, they were practically brother and sister and then, lover and lover. Kaname-senpai ruined my two best friend's lives and he was gonna pay someday. If not by my hand, by Zero-kun's.

"Oi, Yori-chan?" Raya said, smiling.

"Yeah, Ray-chan?" I addressed her in my special nickname.

"Who was she? And someone told me to tell you to meet them by your locker," She questioned and answered.

"Okay, I'll go then. And as for her, I'm not the right person to tell you that. Bye Ray-chan," I replied and waved to my new best friend before turning to my other best friend, "Bye, Zero-kun! Stay safe!" And I began to run to class. To class…. To class? My eyes gazed up at the sunset as it painted beautiful warming colours into the sky. Wait. What? Sunset?! Oh my god, how many hours has it been?! It felt like two seconds! Oh god, I'm in deep shit!

No point going to training today. I'll just skip ahead to my locker in Room 639 AD. I opened my locker, totally forgetting about the request Ray-chan had told me about. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala. I felt something on my shoulder….. SCREAM. My voice echoed through the halls of the entire floor as the hand on my shoulder disappeared. I felt so embarrassed!

"Gee, Yori. I didn't realised you would be this happy to see your ex-boyfriend," A voice said cheekily. Ex-boyfriend? But that was….. OH MY GOD! I shrieked in excitement and rushed into his arms. More embarrassment showed on my face.

"Errrrrrrrr….. Sorry, Aido-Senpai!" I say as even more embarrassment crossed my face.

"Adio-Senpai? God, what's with the formality?! At least call me Aido-Kun!" He seemed really mad but I was pleased he brushed off my little 'act'.

"I'm so sorry, Aido-_KUN_!" I apologised, emphasising the Kun in his name.

"It's not okay but I know what would make it so! Another hug?" I had spoken too soon. He hadn't just 'brushed it off'. Well duh, he was the Aido I knew. Haha! Glad to see some things don't change!

"Anyway, What are you doing here, Aido-senp… Errrrr….. I mean… errrr….. Kun?" Stupid informalities!

He laughed at this and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Bye, my little angel," He smirked and ran off. Damn you, Aido!

Now, let me remind myself….. How did we become….. Well, this?! Ah, yes, It was as clear as rain now. The flashback entered my mind.

_**"So you see…. Yuuki-Sama is not allowed contact with outsiders," A tall younger blonde man told the much younger me.**_

_**"No. Just No. I AM NOT AN OUTSIDER! I'm her best friend! Stop trying to take her away from me!" My small figure screamed as tears rolled down my face. I was like a much, much younger child who would often getting into tantrums over nothing, those sort of spoiled brats no one liked. Yeah, At this very moment, I reminded myself of one of them.**_

_**"I'm sorry," His voice softened, "I don't want it to seem like that…. It's just…. Lord Kaname-Sama will get very mad if we wouldn't follow his orders," This man dared to take my best friend anyway, blame it on her brother and then, address me as some little child. Me and him were about the same age then. Yet he was much taller than me, then. The gap had only shortened a little with the passing time but it was much better the way it was.**_

_**"Just shut up! I don't want to hear your stupid excuses! Give me my best friend!" I cried so much, my mouth had started to ache and my face had started to string with the salt of the dried tears.**_

_**"Look, I'll be nice and offer you a deal. I'll be a mailman and deliver your letters to each other if you just stop crying!" He compromised. I was taken back. If Kaname-senpai was really that scary, why would this man risk delivering some letters back and fro from me and Yuuki-chan?**_

_**"May I ask your name?"**_

_**"Hanabusa Aido. Just call me Aido," Aido smiled.**_

_**"I'll take you up on that offer, Aido-Senpai," I tried smiling back but my face had dried up so it was difficult.**_

_**Each Week, me and Yuuki-Chan would right to each other and Aido-senpai and me would get closer each time he visited to deliver, and wait for me to write a letter. He had become so nice to me. Over time though, I felt myself falling for his big blue eyes, for his cheeky grin and his perfectly toned voice. Until, one day, I had officially fallen in love with Aido-senpai. It was that day, that perfect day…..**_

_**"Oi, Yori…. Why are you staring at me like that?" He invaded my personal space for the millionth time as he put his face so close to mine.**_

_**"Yuuki-chan said…. That…. That….. This would be-" I attepted to speak and he realised that. I guess Aido-Kun knew the answer to his question has he finished off my sentence so easily.**_

_**"Would be the last time she writes to you? Yeah, it's okay though. There's no need to cry," He caressed my face, wiping the newly formed tears away," Yuuki has decided that she needs to cut off all her ties from the past. It's her choice so please, don't shed anymore tears over her. Accept her will. Please," Eventhough he spoke words I didn't want to hear, I felt so calm after his voice had finished. I needed him to help me get through this.**_

_**Aido-Senpai stood up. He was going to leave. No. No. No. NO! My hand grabbed his leg, "Please….. Please don't leave me!" I cried out. Aido-Senpai only smiled. His body came to a touching distance as I felt his breath on my forehead. He planted a kiss.**_

_**My heart started to act up, beating faster and faster each minute. The water that had been flowing out of my eyes just seconds before, had stopped.**_

_**"Aido…." My small voice squeaked out.**_

_**"It's okay, I'm here," He smiled.**_

_**My eyes never left his. His never left mine. The space between us started to close as we self-consciously leaned in. Seconds seemed like years as something wet yet warm covered my mouth: His mouth. My hands grabbed his head causing the very small amount of air between us to disappear. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, exploring it. We stayed like this the entire night, only taking small breaths of air in-between. It was a nice feeling for as long as it lasted but, you know, everything ends. The next time I opened my eyes, I was alone. Aido wasn't there like he had said he was the night before. I never saw him again.**_

Tears trickled down my cheek at the memory. That….. that was so long ago. Okay, only three but still, it felt like forever. I had been fortunate enough to spend an extra year in touch with Yuuki-Chan so I was happy. Happy enough. Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I headed to VHT. I was so late that it was unbelievable. I was going to get into so much trouble…...

* * *

Chapter 5 Finished! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Sorry, I know this is **Yuuki X Zero** but I just think that **Hanabusa X Sayori** is sooooooooooooooooo cute so I had to put it in there! This chapter was a little longer than usual and so far, It's ma favourite one! XD Anyhow, imma gonna go so...

Stay awesome and:

I'll show you in a sweet Dream next week!

Get it? I'll show you in a sweet dream next night? You know? Yeah, okay... BYE! Luv ya all XD


End file.
